


celo

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Introspection, Possession, RPF, Shane Madej Is A Dick, Stream of Consciousness, also ryan isn't really here he's mentioned, i hate rpf why did i do this (at least it's not porn?), premise is that shane is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: CELO[verb]1. to hide, conceal, keep secret.2. I hide (something from someone), cover, keep a secret, conceal.Etymology: Latin cēlō.What Ryan doesn't know won't hurt him.





	celo

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel really skeeved out by real person fiction. I'm consoling myself with this:
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not supposed to in any way represent the thoughts, opinions, or morals of the actual Shane Madej, and is more because I enjoyed the idea of a Spook pretending to be a skeptic and not believe in Spooks. Although I guess this Shane wouldn't consider himself a believer if it's part of day-to-day life for him.
> 
> No one send this to Shane, please.
> 
> (Written in one go to procrastinate on homework. I promise I'm still working on Blood of the Covenant, it's just inspiration has died :/)

here was the thing about being a demon - all the others were so  _ fucking stupid.  _

 

tied up with petty territory disputes and old grudges - god, why bother? why haunt some run-down old bar when you could have the whole world at your disposal? 

 

it wasn’t like you even had to possess an adult. honestly, the younger your host was the better - babies didn’t even have a proper consciousness at first. find someone early enough and you weren’t even kicking anyone out, not really, even if it did mean you had to stick around while the body developed and remember to mimic normal language development.

 

he sometimes thought he’d done it a little too well. he’d been textbook, perfect - that could make people suspect. 

 

still once those first few years was over? it was fucking amazing. almost total freedom, companions, alcohol - nothing like what he could have had down below. he’d been a little worried about churches, at first, hallowed ground, crosses - until the first time he set foot in a church in his new body. he’d expected pain, torment - there’d been nothing. 

 

no powers for no pain, no constrictions - a worthwhile trade. and yet no one else did this, because they were  _ so convinced  _ that being a formless spirit was better. 

 

how  _ stupid. _

 

the one thing that had remained from his old existence was what Ryan would probably say was True Sight - which ironically made skepticism easy, and his job fun. it would never get old, watching Ryan holler at empty space. and the occasional times it hadn’t been empty space? the ghosties and demons were too empty to actually do anything besides toss a few balls around or stomp about. nothing to be  _ scared  _ of. if they actually took a body, then maybe they’d be a threat, but as it was, he was getting paid to go laugh at things mostly cobwebs and dry leaves, with his new friend.

 

friend Ryan, nervous and still walking into spaces he thought were filled with things that could kill him. that was both charming and very stupid. Ryan, who carried holy water and believed in spirit boxes and was terrified of demons. he couldn’t know. no reason for him too, and no way to prove the claims to him - hah, role reversal much. 

 

still, whenever Ryan started talking about demons and possession, what demons liked and wanted and thought, the urge was there. to tell everything, to abandon his body, to explain how it all really worked.

 

but he wouldn’t.

 

would make for bad ratings.

 

 

_ fin. _


End file.
